


Noticed

by DrableQueen19



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F, Kana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrableQueen19/pseuds/DrableQueen19
Summary: They thought they were being subtle.





	Noticed

Daniel’s POV

 

He had always been observant, even more so lately. So while he sat reading the paper, on his break his eyes flicked to the bar. Kate was there talking to Rana. They did that a lot, talking about pretty much everything. 

But something seemed different, he shifted slightly closer to the edge of his seat. That was when he saw it, Rana had one hand wrapped around her coffee. The other was resting on the bar. He almost went back to his paper. When he noticed it. Kate had her hand on the bar. But it was very close to Rana’s. 

Not close enough to be noticeable, but he could see Rana’s little finger resting on top of Kate's. He smiled to himself, so Rana was the girl Kate had been talking about. He sat back in his seat, going back to his paper. 

Fin


End file.
